In love and death
by blu-flames
Summary: Mai and Zuko meet after 3 long years, but what will happen when Mai learns Azula's plan to kill her brother...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own avatar or anything else...

Zuko was meditating in the room Azula had given him at the palace of Ba-sing-se. When someone knocked, he got up frustrated because someone had disturbed him, but his frown turned into a small smile when he saw who it was. After all he hadn't seen her since his banishment.

He couldn't help but stare...she had certainly grown to be...well...BEAUTIFUL.

After a few awkward moments Mai cleared her throat and Zuko quicky snapped back to reality.

"Hi...Mai "he managed to stutter.

"Hey..."she said trying to hide the excitement in her voice "um...Azula wants you"

" yeah uh...so how you been?" he asked trying to brush the Azula talk aside.

"Fine...but...um...if we don't get back soon Azula will get mad"

"Your right...I don't feel like getting on her bad side right now"He replied a little disappointed Because he didn't het to talk to her more. And with that the left towards the throne room. When they walked in the throne room Azula immediately greeted them with a glare, but then she walked over to Zuko and placed her hand on his shoulder, that's when Mai walked over to where Ty-lee was. "Brother I have great news...A few days ago I wrote Father about all that you have done...and a few minutes ago a messenger brought this" She said holding a scroll in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula looked over to Zuko and said "It's a letter from father...he said he want you home, he is sending the royal procesion to come get us...Zuko for your return home you will be welcome as a war hero". Zuko just stared at the ground not believing what he had just heard. There was an awkward silence, that's when Ty-lee broke the silence"Well aren't you excited Zuko?!"she said with her usual prepy smile. "Yea...I guess" Zuko said staring at the floor, still not believing what he had just heard. Mai was lost in her thoughts when she heard Azula say "Mai your awfully quiet today." She looked up from her daggers and glared at the princess, but said nothing. Zuko broke in and said "Now if you don't need me for anything else, I'm gonna go back to my room." and with that he left . After a few moments Mai said "I'm going to the wash room for a while" And left. But she really went to see if she could catch up with Zuko. She first checked his room, but he wasn't there, then she went to the training grounds, nut again he wasn't the either. So she thought she'd try the library next. And to her surprise he was there, he hadn't noticed her come in she walked in as quiet as possible he was in between shelves surrounded by books. It took all her guts, but she stepped foward and asked "I thought you said you were going to your room?" he looked up from his books a little surprised, but quickly brushed it away "Mai?...what are you doing here?"He asked her.

"I came to read" she lied "and what are you doing here?"

"Reading...what else?" he said like it would of been obvious.

"Oh" she replied little embarrassed. "Um...so what are you reading?"

"What do you care" he said dryly trying to sound uninterested.

"I'm just curious" She spat a little annoyed.

She knelt down next to him and picked up a book that was on the floor and started skimming through it. She had a questionative look on her face then she asked" Why are you reading this anyway?...it's not like your a fugitive any more."

He looked up from his book and stared at her. After a few moments of she noticed him staring at her and cleared her throat, he quickly looked away, and rubbed the back of his neck and asked "um...so do you come here often?"

"Kinda...When I get bored...which I guess is very often" she replied.

He chuckled at her last comment. " Do you?"

"Yea I've been coming here a lot lately..."

"Oh...why is that"

"Oh...um...uh...no reason...I get bored..."he lied. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow then looked back down to the book she had just picked up.

After a few minutes of silence she got up and left, when she was walking out the door she bumped into Azula. "What were you doing in the library?" Azula asked

"Reading...what else?"Mai repeated what Zuko had said before.

"Was my brother in there?..."Azula asked.

Mai was lost for words, Azula's face turned from angry to disgusted "Eww...Mai...seriously..."

Mai was confused then understood what Azula had thought "Wait! Azula it's not like that!"

Before she could say anything else Azula put her hands over her ears and stared to walk away while repeting 'Eww'

Mai sighed and leaned on the door behind her, when someone opened it. "Was that Azula?"

Mai turned a bright shade of red and nodded, then walked away before he asked anymore questions. He looked at her walk away then went back to what he was doing.

A/N:well this chapter was longer...but Idon't think it was good...but please tell me what you thing R&R please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mai and Zuko were starting to spend a lot of time together, mostly in the library. Little by little Zuko grew to trust Mai. As the day's past by he decided that he should tell her his plan. One day when they met in the library he was about to tell her to join him and help free his uncle, when Azula slammed open the door.

When she saw Mai with Zuko, she stomped over to them and grabbed Mai by the arm.

"I don't want you two seeing each other anymore!!!" she said in a firm and angry voice . And stomped off still grabbing Mai by the arm. A poor, confused Zuko was left alone in the library with he question to linger in his mind.

As soon as Azula and Mai got out of the library Mai yanked herself free.

"Why did you do that!" Mai asked in an angered voice.

"Your straying from the mission we had planned!" Azula said in a harsh tone, although she was lying. The real reason that Azula didn't want them together was because she was jealous.

"What mission!?"Mai spat angrily.

"_THE_ mission!" Azula didn't know what else to say.

Mai held back the urge to smack her, but instead she went to her room. She walked in the room and was about to light a few candles when some one grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth.

When she finally got free, she turned around only to see Zuko standing there. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here!" Mai exclaimed.

"Shhhhh..."Zuko shushed.

"Oh...sorry...um...so what are you doing here!?!?" Mai said in a hushed voice.

"I wanted to ask you if you would join me in my quest?"Zuko asked her with hopefulness in his voice.

"What quest?"Mai asked confused.

"Um..well I wanted to free my uncle" Zuko replied lowering his head afraid that she wold say no.

"Of course!" Mai said failing to hide her enthusiasm.

Zuko's head shot up "Really!?!?"

"Yes."Mai replied "Um...so when are you planning to free him?"

"Tonight."

A/N:well hope youlike this chapter...I thought it would be cute if Azula got a little jealous later you'll find out why.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tonight!"Mai shouted "are you crazy!"

"Shhhhhhhh..." Zuko shushed.

"But, why tonight?"said Mai lowering her voice.

"I've already got this planned...trust me on this."Zuko replied.

"Ok" Mai said with doubtfulness in her voice.

"Well if that doesn't convince you, maybe this will..."Zuko said as he leaned in and kissed her. Mai felt butterflies in her stomach. Then after what seemed only a second he pulled away, they were both lost for words. There were a few moments of akward silence.

"Ahem"Zuko cleared his throat "I'm...sorry..."

"No...um... it's ok..."Mai managed to stutter.

"Um...so will you help me?"Zuko tried to chance the subject.

"Uh...yea...but we'll need supplies" Mai said touching her lips "meet me in the courtyard when

your ready"

"Ok, but what are you-"

"I already told you, we need supplies."Mai cut him off while stuffing some stuff into a bag, and rushed out of her room.

As Mai made her way down the hallway she bumped into the princess.

"Mai?...what are you doing?"Azula asked.

"I'm going to eat...I missed dinner."Mai lied.

"Oh...ok...what's with the bag?"Azula asked.

"Oh...um..."Mai didn't know what to say.

"Were you going to sneak some food to your room?"Azula asked again.

Mai lowered her head in shame. Witch apparently fooled Azula.. And with that they both went their separate ways.

When she finally made her way over to the kitchen, she got some bread, fruit, and a teapot. She knew Iroh loved tea.. Then she made her way over to the courtyard, when she got there and went over and sat and a bench near a fountain, it reminded her a lot of she was little and used to play with Azula and Ty-lee.

She was lost in her thoughts when someone tapped her on her shoulder, her grip on one of her stiletto tightened as she turned around, but to her surprise it was a familiar face. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Waiting for me?"Zuko asked.

Mai nodded and said "You ready?"

"Yea...I also got these..."He said holding up a few scrolls.

Mai looked at the quizzically.

"Their the scrolls I was reading in the library...I thought we're going to need them...It'll make it lot easier to survive...last time my uncle drank poisonous tea."Zuko said.

Mai let out a small chuckle.

Zuko looked at her...surprised...because he had never heard her laugh.

"What?"Mai said noticing him looking at her.

"Oh...um...nothing..it's just I'd never heard you laugh."Zuko replied.

"Oh...um... should get going?"asked Mai trying to avoid the subject

Zuko nodded then they made their way down to the cells. When they got there, their were two guards guarding the entrance.

"I'm going in first..."said Mai as she walked in front of Zuko.

She walked up to the guards.

"No one is allowed in the cells."said one of guards.

"Princess Azula sent me down here to check on her uncle."Mai said as she griped one of her daggers. The guards made way when she walked past them she knocked one of them out with the handle of the dagger she was holding. She was about to knock out the other one when he just fell to the floor she looked at the guard on the floor then to where Zuko should be, but she didn't see him when she heard a voice behind her,

"Are you coming?"asked Zuko.

She nodded and walked over to where he was.

"So which cell is he in?"Mai asked as she looked at the row of cells in front of her.

Zuko shrugged.

Mai sighed and said "Were going to have to check all of them aren't we?"

"I guess so" Zuko replied, Mai sighed and they started to check every one of the cells. About 15 minutes later Mai cried out "I found him!" Zuko quickly ran to where she was, but the closer he got the slower his pace became. When he finally got there he was walking with his head lowered

"How can he even look at me after what I did." Zuko said his head still lowered.

At that moment a hand was placed on his shoulder, at first he thought it was Mai, but when he looked up to see her she was looking inside the cell. He turned his head to see his uncle standing on the other said of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle!" Zuko said a little alarmed and then lowered his head in shame.

"It is not wise for a man to dwell on the past instead look towards the future." Iroh spoke wisely.

Zuko raised his head up and looked his uncle in the eye, Iroh smiled at his nephew.

Mai cleared her throat and said as she unlocked Iroh's cell door. Iroh ran out and hugged Zuko.

"We should get going."

Then they started jogging down the maze of hallways. To their surprise it was much easier to get out, or at least that's what they thought. When they were almost out of the cells half a dozen Dai-lee members appeared, Mai sighed and some stilettos appeared between her fingers. One of the Dai-lee members threw some rock-daggers Ty-lee, she easily dogged then and blocked 3 of the Dai-lee's chi. Zuko and Mai knocked out the 3 remaining Dai-lee members.

"Well done." Iroh complemented.

Mai nodded and said "We should get going before we get anymore surprises."

They quickly and quietly made their way out of the palace. They made their way to the lower ring of the city, they stopped at Iroh's old tea shop. They got in and closed the door behind them, Mai looked around wondering why they were there, Zuko seemed to have read her mind.

"My uncle and I used to work here when we first arrived at the city" Zuko said keeping a straight face.

"Ah." Was all Mai replied.

They started to look around , when Iroh rushed in though the back door and said "We need to leave! now!"

They didn't bother to ask why, in less than a second they were on an ostrich-horse riding out of the city unnoticed.(Iroh got the ostrich-horse at the tea shop)

Once they were out of the city they decided to make camp for the night, they were a fair distance from the city. Zuko went to look for some fire wood and left Mai and Iroh alone.

Mai was unpacking some stuff from the bag she had boughten along. Iroh look at her and asked"Why are you helping my nephew and me?"

Mai's head shot up and look at the wise old man "Because I don't think what Azula is doing is right."

"Is that really the only reason you helped us?"Iroh asked aware of her feelings for him.

Mai blushed and looked up at the moon.

Iroh looked at her again and asked "Your feelings for him haven't changed." he said, it was more a statement than a question. She looked at the old man in defeat and nodded, just then Zuko came back. "Azula's coming!" And without another word they packed up and left.

After a few minutes Mai asked "When exactly did you see Azula?"

"When I was gathering firewood, I thought I saw her so I thought better be safe than sorry."

They rode for about an hour then they stopped thinking they were safe. When they were finished setting up their campsite, they said their good nights and went to bed. Zuko and Iroh shared a tent and Mai had a tent to herself But what they didn't notice was a shadow lurking in thee dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh was first to wake the next morning. Zuko was next then finally Mai-she wasn't an early riser-. They were gathered around a small camp fire.

"I want to get Ty-lee." Mai said bluntly.

"What to you mean?"Zuko asked.

"I mean I want to see if she'll come join us."Mai said like it should of been obvious.

"I know what you mean, but why?"Zuko asked again a little annoyed.

"Because she's always wanted what was best for everyone, and I feel sorry for her now that she's alone with Azula." Mai replied looking down at her plate of food. They all fell backwards when a pink blur bounced right in the middle of their conversation.(literally) Zuko and Mai bumped their heads when they fell. They got up of the ground rubbing their heads and saw Ty-lee standing there.

Before anyone had a chance to ask anything, Ty-lee went running to hug Mai.

"How did you find us?"Mai asked the question that had them all wondering.

"I followed you guys'." Ty-lee said simply.

"Why?' Zuko asked.

"Well...-"she was interrupted by Zuko.

"Wait! Dose Azula know we've escaped?!"Zuko asked suddenly very interested.

"Well...when I left she didn't know-" Ty-lee was cut off by Mai "But by now I'm sure she knows-"

"Because of Ty-lee running away" Zuko finished.

"Well in that case we better get going."Iroh added.

Mai sighed and began packing and said "I wish we could stay in one place more than a couple of hours..." everyone else just shrugged.

Mai and Ty-lee shared an ostrege hose and Zuko and his uncle shared another.

They rode until it was twilight. They came to this slithery spit of land.

"Um...what's that?" asked Ty-lee.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Mai broke the silence sighing she said " We're going to have to cross that aren't we."

"Looks like it." responded Zuko

"Well we'd better make camp for the night." Iroh said looking at the setting sun.

"Uncle's right." Zuko said putting his hand over his eyes and squinting st the setting sun.

"One of us should stand guard." Mai added.

So they made camp Mai was the first to stand guard. She was sitting on a log next to the fire, staring at the fire and twirling one of her daggers. The sun was long gone, Mai glanced over to where Ty-lee and Iroh were sleeping and notices that Zuko wasn't there. She thought that maybe he went to get some water. She was lost in her thought that she didn't hear Zuko sit next to her.

When she finally notices she asked "Couldn't sleep?" Zuko nodded.

They sat there for a moment until Zuko broke the silence.

"Um...Mai you know...uh..."Zuko was looking for the right words, but apparently couldn't find them.

Mai cocked her head to the side a little and asked "What?"

"Uh...um...itsjustthatImissedualot." Zuko blabbered out.

"What?" Mai asked not catching a word he said.

Zuko took in a deep breath and said "I said that I missed you a lot.",he held his breath not knowing how she was going to react. He was expecting daggers to go flying in his direction, but instead she blushed and said "I really missed you too." They sat in silence enjoying each others company until they fell asleep back to back.

A/N: Thanks to all that have been reading! Please review! The next xhapter will be more action and a surprise to all!


End file.
